johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTPHDG: Bottle Contents
__NONEWSECTIONLINK__There are various contents you can put in bottles, ranging from potions, milk and even fish bait. Potions There are various potions that Link can use, unlike in previous Legend of Zelda games, the potions won't restore the Magic Meter (as there isn't a magic meter). Red Potion The most common potion in the game, it restores Link's health by 8 hearts. Blue Potion A bit more rare and more expensive, it fully restores Link's health. Fish Bait There are some contents in the game which can also be used as bait for the bobber fishing rod (not the lure fishing rod). Which can increase the chances of you landing a big fish. Bee Larvae Once you find a bee hive, use either the Bow & Arrow, a Hawk or the Clawshot (not recommended though), and avoid the bees you can use a bottle to scoop up the Larvae that is inside. Apart from being very good fish bait, Bee Larvae can also restore some of Link's health (by 1/4 heart for every piece of Larva inside the bottle). A bottle can hold up to 10 Larvae. Worm Once you defeat a Bomskit, a worm appears and you can scoop this up into a bottle. The worm is also fish bait, but it isn't as good as Bee Larvae. But it's still quite good eventhough it can't catch a big fish. Soups There are also various types of soups Link can also have to restore lost health. Nasty Soup Once you have the Lantern, you can light a fire underneath Coro's soup pot. This soup has a random effect. Sometimes, it can restore Link's health, other times it'll drain it. So, use at your own risk. Simple Soup Once you're at Snowpeak Ruins, Yeto will interest into some of this soup which he made from the Reekfish he has caught in Zora's Domain. This soup restores Link's health by only 2 hearts, unless you really need the health, it's best to avoid it. Good Soup While exploring the Ruins, you'll find an Ordon Pumpkin, return to Yeto and he'll use this to improve his soup. This restores Link's health by 4 hearts, this is better for further exploring the dungeon. Superb Soup While exploring the Ruins, you'll find some Ordon Goat Cheese, return to Yeto and he'll use this to further improve his soup. This restores Link's health by 8 hearts, great for taking on the dungeon's boss. Other Contents There are other bottle contents in this game which have their own unique abilities. Milk The first bottle you'll get will be filled with Milk, and it can be bought in shops as well. Milk can restore Link's health by only 3 hearts. Good for a good pick me up, but that is about it. Plus, there are 2 servings of milk in each bottle. Lantern Oil New to the game, Once you have a Lantern, you can buy Lantern Oil. The second bottle you get in the game will have Lantern Oil. Lantern Oil is used to fill up your Lantern if it's running low or has run out of oil. The Lantern's Oil meter will appear on the top of the screen, telling you when it's running out. Fairy A staple in Legend of Zelda games, Fairies can be found mostly in pots in some dungeons. Fairies can initially restore Link's health by 8 hearts, but stored in a bottle they can revive Link when he's defeated by enemies and restore his health by 8 hearts. Great Fairy's Tears You'll get your first taste of Great Fairy's Tears when you get the foruth bottle (after collecting 20 Poe Souls). If you want more, you need to complete the Cave of Ordeals. This is like the Elixir Soup from The Wind Waker. This will not only fully restore Link's health, but also give the current sword he's holding double attack damage for a limited amount of time. Chu Jelly In various locations in the game, you'll find ChuChus, once you defeat one, what is left of it will stay for a while, allowing you to use a bottle to scoop up the reamins and use it. ChuChu's come in a variety of colors, and each has it's own effect similar to other bottle contents.